Call It a Night
by alexisglo
Summary: Jangan khawatir, dia takkan kembali. [ikon, mention of mpreg; double b / junbin]


**Call It a Night**

"Ini yang kudapatkan jadinya?"

Tanpa ada bising apa pun di dalam mobil, suasananya sungguh intens, malam ini malam yang terlalu gelap untuk mereka berdua. Lampu dari samping jalan tidak membantu meredakan amarah, Jiwon masih saja bernapas memburu. Bahkan Hanbin yang sedang menangis tersedu dan duduk di samping Jiwon dapat mendengar deru napas kekasihnya tersebut.

" _Fuck_." Hanbin mendengar Jiwon mendesiskan kata itu, kemudian kembali Jiwon terdengar bersuara, kali ini lebih gusar. " _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_ "

" _I'm—I'm sorry._ " Hanbin untuk pertama kalinya berucap, suaranya terdengar sungguh parau karena terlalu lama menangis tersedu-sedu begini, tak lupa jeritan histeris ketika ia berusaha untuk menghentikan perkelahian antara Jiwon dan _Goo_ _Junhoe_.

Satu-satunya hal yang disyukuri dari hal ini adalah semuanya terjadi pada larut malam di mana semua orang sudah terlelap, di sudut jalan sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda presensi penduduk sekitar. Tetap saja, semua ini bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi keduanya.

" _This is so fucked up_." Jiwon kembali berucap, seolah sedang bermonolog, atau mungkin memang iya bila dinilai dari bagaimana Hanbin hanya tetap mengalirkan air matanya, membuat suara yang terdengar sendu dan menyakitkan.

" _What the fuck, Hanbin?!_ " Jiwon melanjutkan, ia berteriak amat kencang kemudian menghantam roda kemudi di hadapannya sehingga membuat Hanbin tersentak dan merengek ketakutan.

Hanbin tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia meremas kain pakaiannya tiap kali Jiwon terlihat menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Hanbin merasa amat ketakutan saat ini.

Jiwon memang pernah sesekali marah padanya, menyentaknya, atau hanya merasa kesal—tentu saja, kehidupan rumah tangga yang dijalani sudah berlangsung selama hampir delapan tahun. Tapi tidak pernah yang begini, Jiwon tidak pernah terlihat sungguh kecewa, sedih, dan gusar pada saat yang sama. Kepalan tangannya pada roda kemudi tidak pernah seerat itu sebelumya—tidak hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Maaf." Gumamnya di sela-sela tangis setelah beberapa saat. "M-maafkan aku, Jiwon, aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya ..."

" _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ " Jiwon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia terdengar mengerang kesakitan. Untuk beberapa saat, Hanbin pikir sesuatu membuat Jiwon merasa kesakitan sehingga ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jiwon di wajah, dan di hadapkan pada Jiwon yang sedang mengernyitkan keningnya. Jiwon memejam kedua mata, menggigit bibirnya erat-erat, ada genangan air mata yang siap jatuh ke pipi.

Jiwon menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

 _Oh._

Kemudian terlihat Jiwon memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela yang tertutup di sampingnya, ia mengusap kasar pipinya.

Hanbin tidak pernah melihat Jiwon menangis. Sekali pun. Dan ia tidak sedang berbohong atau pun melebihkan keadaan, tetapi Jiwon memang tidak pernah terlihat menangis sekali pun. Bahkan ketika Jiwon mengantarkan jasad sang ibu untuk dikuburkan pada tahun kemarin, Jiwon sama sekali tidak menangisi kepergian orang tuanya. Sejak kecil, Jiwon memang dikenal sebagai seorang putra yang tegar, dewasa, dan selalu positif terhadap apa pun di sekitarnya.

Sehingga Hanbin tidak pernah terbayangkan gambaran mengenai Jiwon yang akan meneteskan air matanya, di hadapannya, karena dirinya. Seperti sekarang ini.

 _God. Why am I like this?_

 _What have I done?_

"Sejak kapan?"

Pertanyaan sederhana tersebut membuat Hanbin rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri, bersembunyi dari dunia ini. Hanbin mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut tanpa harus dijelaskan lebih panjang. Tentu saja Jiwon sedang membicarakan hubungan Hanbin dengan _Goo Junhoe_ —afairnya, seorang teman masa sekolah menengah yang baru dipertemukan kembali dengan Hanbin, kemudian status teman biasa tersebut berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih intim, ada nafsu di dalamnya.

 _Love is blind._

 _Hanbin sure is blinded by both love and lust_.

Pada pertengahan tahun keempat hubungan Jiwon dan Hanbin berlangsung, Hanbin jatuh cinta pada Junhoe. Menganggapnya secara resmi sebagai kekasih lain—orang ketiga.

"Aku ... tidak tahu." Hanbin menggumamkan, ucapnya gemetaran. "Jiwon, maafkan aku—"

"Apa sudah lebih dari satu tahun?"

Hanbin membisu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menyaksikan Jiwon yang kecewa padanya.

Jiwon memejam matanya, menghembuskan napasnya kasar pada kegemingan Hanbin. Hal ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkannya "Lebih lama dari itu?" Hanbin tetap membisu. " _Kim Hanbin_!" Jiwon menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke roda kemudi tiba-tiba, membunyikan klakson dan mengejutkan Hanbin. Hanbin merengek ketakutan, ia menangis lagi.

Jawabannya sudah jelas. Hanbin dan Junhoe memiliki afair sudah cukup lama. Bahkan mungkin lebih lama dari yang Jiwon kira— _oh, fuck_.

" _Fuck_." Jiwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia berdecak kesal, merasa teringatkan oleh sesuatu. "Apa _Chanwoo_ bahkan milik kita? Apa aku ayahnya?"

"Jiwon!" Hanbin kembali menghadap Jiwon, dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak, ia berseru begitu.

"Apa ini alasannya mengapa kaubiarkan Chanwoo menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pria itu?!"

 _Jeda_. Hanbin tidak segera memberikan jawabannya, namun keheningan ini telah memberikan jawaban mengenai kebenaran yang dicari Jiwon.

"Aku ..." Hanbin menelan ludahnya, merasa amat gugup dengan suasana ini, percakapan ini, dan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku ... tidak tahu." Hanbin membisikkannya.

Hanbin hanya harus menjawab apakah putra mereka satu-satunya yang paling mereka sayangi itu adalah putra Jiwon juga, bagian dari keluarga ini, dan Junhoe tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga ini. Sayangnya Hanbin pun tidak yakin. Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan gagasan bahwa Chanwoo adalah bagian dari Hanbin dan Jiwon, mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, _that's it_

"Apa maksudnya kau tidak tahu?!" Jiwon kini menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Hanbin, mendekati Hanbin, menangkup pipi Hanbin dengan remasan yang keras hingga Hanbin mengernyit kesakitan.

Hanbin menggenggam tangan Jiwon yang meremas pipinya, jemarinya berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan jari Jiwon, tetapi cengkraman tersebut terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan.

"Jiwon, _it hurts_ —"

Hanbin akan selalu menjadi kelemahannya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Jiwon tetap menganggap Hanbin sebagai _segalanya_. Bahkan di saat Jiwon mencoba untuk membenci Hanbin, rasanya sulit untuk dilakukan.

Jiwon melonggarkan tautan jemarinya, tapi tak pernah dilepas. Ia berdecak kesal.

Membenci seseorang yang telah menghabiskan hidupnya bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Menjanjikan kebersamaan dan kesetiaan yang kemudian kandas karena kehadiran orang ketiga, siapa yang mengira semuanya akan jadi begini?

Jiwon tentunya tidak.

Hanbin pun begitu.

Hanbin dihadapkan pada sepasang mata Jiwon yang memerah dan sembap, garis air mata terlukis jelas ke pipi dan dagunya. "Oh, ya? sakit? Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Apa kau tidak memikirkanku selama bertahun-tahun ini? Dan Chanwoo— _shit_ , _what about him_? Apa kau memikirkannya—apa kauingat?!" Jiwon menarik napas dalam-dalam. " _We_ were _family_ _for God's sake._ "

Hanbin menangis, bahunya bergetar dan Jiwon dapat merasakannya. Jiwon membenci bagaimana setelah apa yang terjadi, ia tetap merasa bersalah telah membuat Hanbin menangis begini.

Siapa yang bersalah dan siapa yang lebih merasa bersalah.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ " Hanbin hanya terus menggumamkan hal yang sama, " _I'm sorry._ "

Tangan Jiwon pun turun dari wajah Hanbin ke bahunya. Ibu jari Jiwon membuat mengelus bahu tersebut; kebiasaan Jiwon takkan pernah hilang. Jiwon menundukkan wajahnya, ia kemudian merangkul bahu Hanbin, membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan.

Jiwon menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Hanbin, membisikkan, "Aku telah percaya padamu."

Hanbin berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jiwon, namun kekasihnya tersebut enggan untuk melepas dekapan mereka. Jiwon bersikukuh untuk tetap saling berpelukan begini.

Hanbin tidak tahu berapa menit telah berlalu, garis air mata di pipinya sudah kering. Dan mereka sudah mulai tenang.

Jiwon melepaskan dirinya dari Hanbin, mereka duduk berdampingan, wajah berhadapan pada satu sama lain. Rasa terkhianati tergambar jelas di wajah Jiwon. _He looks tired_. Jiwon menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pilu. Dan Hanbin tidak suka raut wajah Jiwon yang begini. _He looks so unhappy_.

"J-Jiwon, aku akan memper—memperbaikinnya."

Senyum sang kekasih hanya melebar pada pernyataan tersebut. Jiwon memainkan jemari tangannya—memainkan cincin yang melingkar di jari tangannya, yang sudah tinggal di sana bertahun-tahun.

Tenggorokan Hanbin tercekat.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

Jiwon ingat.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia melingkari kalender di dinding ruang tempatnya bekerja dengan spidol merah muda yang ia dapatkan dari toko buku. Ia sengaja membelinya hanya demi membuat tanda pada tanggal tersebut, sebagai pengingat untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia merencanakan ke mana ia dan _keluarganya_ akan pergi. Hanbin mengatakan kalau Chanwoo—putra mereka—amat senang dengan pantai. Jiwon berpikir mungkin mengambil cuti untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarga di pantai pasti menyenangkan; akan ada Jiwon yang mengajari Chanwoo untuk berenang, kemudian Hanbin akan tetap duduk di bawah lindungan pohon rindang karena kulitnya sensitif terkena matahari terlalu lama, dan mungkin ada Jiwon yang mentertawakan raut wajah menggemaskan Chanwoo ketika ia merasakan air laut untuk pertama kalinya— _oh_.

"Jiwon, _w-what—_ berpisah—apa maksudnya berpisah— _Jiwon?_ "

Sayangnya gambaran indah itu hanya akan tetap menjadi gambaran indah yang kini terasa memilukan. Gambaran indah yang hanya akan tinggal dalam bunga tidur Jiwon dan tak pernah terwujudkan.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Jiwon berencana untuk memberikan Hanbin sebuah kunjungan kejutan ke tempat kerjanya. Jiwon adalah Jiwon, tanpa membawakan sesuatu untuk sang terkasih rasanya janggal, sehingga seolah membuat keadaan semakin dramatis, ia membawa karangan bunga bersamanya. _Untuk mengenang masa lalu_ , katanya.

Hal yang diharapkan untuk dihadapkan pada Jiwon adalah seorang Hanbin yang mungkin sedang sibuk di dalam studio, mengerjakan sebuah lagu untuk penyanyi amatiran populer.

Tidak.

Bukan hal itu yang Jiwon lihat ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan Hanbin. Senyum lebar nan malu-malu Jiwon hilang seketika saat pintunya terbuka lebar. Hanbin yang sedang duduk di pangkuan pria lain dengan busana yang tidak terkenakan rapi bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin dilihat Jiwon.

Aroma alkohol membuat Jiwon mual. _Shit_. Mungkin Jiwon akan berhenti mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol karena semua suasana di ruangan itu membuat Jiwon trauma, teringatkan pada Hanbin yang ternyata memiliki kekasih lain, menyayangi pria selain Jiwon untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Jiwon tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Hanbin yang tertarik pada seseorang selain dirinya, kemudian memperlakukan orang lain sebagaimana Hanbin memperlakukan Jiwon.

Jiwon _is not the only one._

Jiwon _is not the one_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jiwon," Hanbin mulai berbicara tidak keruan, ia terdengar putus asa, "aku juga mencintai Chanwoo—"

"Dan pria itu." Jiwon menyelesaikan kalimat Hanbin, membuat Hanbin membisu seketika. "Kau juga menyayanginya." Jiwon kembali duduk menghadap roda kemudi, bersandar di sana pasrah. Ia menatap lampu jalan yang mulai meredup. " _You've changed_ , Hanbin." Katanya untuk yang terakhir kali di malam itu.

Ia memikirkan bagaimana dirinya harus bersandiwara seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan mereka masih sebuah keluarga bahagia di hadapan Chanwoo dan banyak orang. Jiwon tidak pintar dalam sandiwara, tidak seperti Hanbin.

"Jiwon, _please_ , _I still love you_."

Jeda. Jiwon ingin segera pulang, menyambut ranjang empuk dinginnya, menghilangkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena tekanan ini.

"Kuantar kau ke rumah." Kata Jiwon singkat. Rahangnya menegang, nada bicaranya sungguh dingin. _There's no second chance_. "Besok aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku, jadi kau bisa bersenang-senang seperti sebelumnya dengan pria itu." tuturnya, "Jangan khawatir, aku takkan kembali."

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**


End file.
